2017-09-16 - A New Arrival
"Aveennngers come out and plaaaaay!" calls one of the four figures standing outside the gate of Avengers Mansion. Who are these brave souls? The Frightful Four! Consisting of the Wizard, Sandman, Wrecker and Trapster and they're out for blood. The blood of the Avengers. Unfortunately for them most of the team has gone off to Florida to help out with hurricane relief, leaving Hawkeye as the lone Avenger holding down the fort. "Great timing guys," Hawkeye says as he punches the alert on his Avengers ID. "Guess it's on me." With that Hawkeye kicks open the door to the Mansion and fires off a quartet of arrows at the villains. "Door's open come on in guys!" he shouts before ducking back into cover hoping they're dumb enough to come after him through the Mansion defenses. Sersi is teleporting. In a flash down one of the streets then, the Eternal woman of trickery has apparated in then while on her way to the public library. At the point she hears the gates slamming down of the Mansion under attack, she rapidly responds over as her fingers flash again as she teleports over to the midst of the Mansion grounds. "For you four who are frightful, let me make your journey delightful." Sersi's fingers whiplash and weave together, her fingers going to curl together as she goes to take an illusion. Remembering something from the days of before man, of something of raw terror. Up in the air, visible only to the Frightful Four pending her illusions working is a loud, earth shattering roar. That of Fin Fang Foom. The ground (only to them) would shake from his steps, his stompage, and he would shriek to the four. "THIS BELONGS TO FIN FANG FOOM! BEGONE OR BE IN MAH BELLA!" The Frightful Four aren't impressed even as the arrows explode all around them. The Wizard points a finger at the Mansion. "Sandman, Wrecker destroy him, Trapster and I will deal with the de-" he is cut off by Sersi's arrival. "Change of plan, Wrecker, Sandman deal with her -" and once again his words are cut off by a sudden surprises as Fin Fang Foom appears as well. Wrecker and Sandman are stunned and Trapster pales. "Totally not worth it!" he shouts and then turns and runs. Sandman is quick to follow disintegrating and slipping off into the sewers. Hawkeye, from where he watches by the door is just confused grateful, but confused. He still snaps off an arrow at Trapster. "Hey Pete, have some paste!" he shouts as the paste arrow explodes and pins him in place. The Wizard's eyes narrow though as Hawkeye shoots apparently uncaring of the dragon in their midst. "It's a trick!" he shouts to the Wrecker. "Get her!" "Are you sure?" "Certain! Now go!" Wrecker throws a look up at Fin Fang Foom then charges Sersi crowbar raised like a club. "Lady, you're going down!" The charge from Wrecker catches Sersi, who is hit powerfully and slammed along to the ground, hitting it hard and bouncing brutally from the blow. At this point she lets out a hiss, "You have made me angry. I do not particularly enjoy having one who does not take a hint." Sersi's eyes flash, and she tries for something a little riskier. She goes to have the mud about the ankles of Wrecker sink his feet in several inches, then goes to rapidly if seh can turn it over to heavy concrete, getting an idea from what Clint did to Trapster. Presuming that the Wrecker is held in place, Sersi would go to blast at him with telekinetic energy, holding back as she does not know how durable he is so she does not risk killing him. The Wrecker's early success brings a smile to his lips and then he raises his crowbar for the coup de grace "Bye, bye sweetheart," he says before he's sinking. "What?" he calls out, attack forgotten. "What are you doing to me?" he demands of Sersi as the ground hardens around his feet before he is buffeted by telekinetic forces and put out like a light. Hawkeye and the Wizard are both stunned. "Huh," Hawkeye says and turns his bow on the Wizard. "You want to surrender now or do we let, whoever this is deal with you?" he asks before the Wizard raises a hand towards Clint. Clint fires but the arrow is blown off course and into nearby tree as hurricane force winds whip the Mansion. The building is fine but the yard and surrounding area is not doing so well as trees are up rooted and thrown around by the winds. Into the maelstrom, the Wizard fires off force bolts in a fighting retreat. Sersi goes to whip her hands up as she sees trees blasting up and over, and quickly comes to a decision rather than ot pursue to put up a force field over in front of Hawkeye if she can to protect him from the worst of the maelstrom even as the Wizard blasts off, the energy shield hopefully forming in front of Clint to protect him over from any errant things that might blast in his direction. "It is reassuring to see that even as the ages of the world turn that those who would do darkness have yet to change the tradition of ridiculous attire." The Wizard does have the most awesome hat ever. The shield proves timely and saves Clint from being impaled by a flying sapling which shatters against the shield. "Oh I just love you," he says to Sersi with a smile. "Can I shoot through this thing or should I fall back to the house and let you get him?" Clint calls over the sound of the wind. He smiles though at the last quip. "Yeah, something tells me that's never going to change with these guys." Sersi shakes her head over as she watches Wizard retreating, "No, your bolts would not penetrate for it. He is maneuvering too quickly for me to pursue." He's at the distance of the range she could attack him without flying, and she’s not fast enough that way to keep up with him. "I could give you a boost so you could target him but that is it." "A boost?" Hawkeye calls back. Hey it worked for Wolverine right? "Do it!" he shouts. The Wizard for his part grabs one of his anti-grav discs and heads skyward. Sersi's eyes glow, an she takes her hands back then and gives Hawkeye a telekinetic yank and LAUNCH up and over into the air, launching him at high speed then in pursuit of Wizard like he had a jet launching him! "OhgodwhydidIagreetothis!" Hawkeye shouts as he's hurled after the Wizard his panic is short lived when he's above the storm he spots the Wizard speeding above 5th Ave and takes aim and fires, draws and fires again. The net explodes in mid-air and wraps The Wizard in a net before shocking him and his disc with 50,000 volts sending him bouncing into the street stopping just short of an arriving patrol car. That second arrow? It fires a grapple line into a building and then Hawkeye holds tight to the line as he stopped from plummeting and is yanked towards the building when the cord pulls tight. Hawkeye braces himself with his legs, bouncing off the wall to flip and land on the street with sore legs but no worse for wear otherwise. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week. Remember to tip your waiters!" he says to the crow ducking down behind parked cars around him. Back out front of the mansion the wind dies down leaving Sersi with an unconscious Wrecker and a stuck Trapster as Hawkeye makes his way back to join her. Sersi goes to flash her hands, wrapping more layers of hard stone around Trapster and Wrecker then to ensure that they are held then as she works at forming concrete around them, and then glances over at the fallen crowbar of Wrecker. "Curious." She muses, but does not interact with it otherwise as Clint comes on back. As Hawkeye returns, she gives a light bow to him. "Greetings, Avenging Archer." Her tone is cheerful, and one might not even notice that she had taken at least a partial blow from the Wrecker given her outfit had not even been damaged. Hawkeye is a little confused by the bow but manages a clumsy rendition in return. "Greetings," he echoes cheerfully giving the crowbar a glance before turning to look more fully at Sersi. He grins. "So I am guessing Thor must have told you about me?" he says, she seemed the sort with the 'greetings' and the bowing. "He's not here right now but you'd be welcome to wait inside Miss..." he probes looking for a name because while he's willing to put money on her being Asgardian he has no idea who she is. Sersi nods, "He has mentioned you on occasion." She chirps lightly. "I hope that he is well, and that things are well in Asgard. I have not seen him for some time." She offers thoughtfully. "And I am Sersi of the Eternals." She then takes her hands together and makes the bottom of her outfit more of a formal dress so she can give him a proper curtsy, then returns it to it's normal form. Hawkeye cocks his head when the oufit shifts and re-shifts before his eyes but he manages to stay on track with the conversation. "Well it's good to meet you Sersi. Thor's mentioned you a few times as well, he and Asgard are doing well last I heard but I might be able to get a message to him if that's why you're here." He turns to survey the grounds and what's left of the Frightful Four. "Once these guys are all safely in jail anyhow." Sersi nods lightly, "Thor has the habit then much like Hercules to go off wherever his fancy takes him and to whatever journey catches his attention. They are much alike that way." She offers. "And I can wait with you if you do not mind." "You know Herc as well?" Hawkeye says as he takes that in. More people to check up on this woman with. He nods. "Well, you're more than welcome to wait here until we hear back from Thor, I've just got to go tell the cops they'll need a jackhammer to get these guys unstuck," he says gesturing to Wrecker and Trapster, while he does he spots the crowbar. "Hm, I am like 60 sure I remember that being magic or something, you able to do something about it?" he asks. "You know Herc as well?" Hawkeye says as he takes that in. More people to check up on this woman with. He nods. "Well, you're more than welcome to wait here until we hear back from Thor, I've just got to go tell the cops they'll need a jackhammer to get these guys unstuck," he says gesturing to Wrecker and Trapster, while he does he spots the crowbar. "Hm, I am like 60 sure I remember that being magic or something, you able to do something about it?" he asks. Sersi nods lightly, "I cannot banish it. The enchantments upon it are too strong and personalized. It is bound to him very deeply. I doubt that I could do much more than transport it along. And when they are here I can set them free.." OF the concrete, at least. "Drat. Worth a shot though," Hawkeye says of the crowbar. "Wrap it in concrete maybe? We can't make it too easy for these jokers to make their escape." Then Clint is off to talk to the cops and let them sort out the mess and eventually haul off the bad guys to Rykers enroute to whatever supervillain prison will hold them for a week or so before they escape. While the cops do that, he pulls up Sersi's files on his Avenger's ID for a quick check to make sure everything matches up. Not much info to go on but so far so good, so when he comes back he gives her a nod and says "Alright, that's done, want to come on inside, I've put the word out to the team we're looking for Thor, but if we can't find him, what did you need? Maybe the Avengers can help." Sersi nods, "It is unimportant. I am sure that if it was critical we would have seen a far larger amount of collateral damage on top of him enjoying himself and inviting us to come along and join him in whatever calamities he was caught up in or causing." That definitely sounds like she knows Thor. Clint leads the way inside the mansion, leading Sersi through the foyer to the sitting room and gesturing for her to make herself at home. "Oh, sure, Thor's probably having all sorts of fun out in the Nine Realms, but what I was asking was what did you want to see him for, assuming you came here to see him." Sersi shakes her head, "None at all particularly. I merely had wondered if something was amiss for him." He is still a friend, after all. Even with his quite silly to ehr means of speaking! Hawkeye nods and makes his way to the bar. "Want anything?" he asks waving his hand to the selection of booze and non-alcoholic drinks on display. Hawkeye himself, he needs a beer. "So it's a social visit," he confirms. "We don't get too many of Thor's friends coming around to visit but you're definitely welcome. Especially if you have any embarrassing stories about Thor he hasn't told us yet," he adds with a smile. Sersi considers, "I have a great many of those yes." She grins. She and Clint are going to get along just fine. "And is there anything in particular I could get for you?" She offers to him while she goes to glide in towards a seat. Hawkeye stops halfway to claiming a beer from the bar fridge. "Offer me?" he asks raising a brow, which is mostly hidden by his cowl. He pulls it back and ruffles his hair out to it's regular bed head sort of look before leaning on the bar. "What exactly are we talking about?" he asks. After all she seems to be able to make concrete, fix her clothes and do other magic stuff so there are a lot of possibilities here. Sersi laughs cheerfully, "I was wondering if you might prefer something that you did not have currently in stock was all. I have a wide selection of things available." Her fingers flash, and then over in them is a mug of.. Dwarven mead. "This is one that Hercules is fond of. I cannot imbibe it with it's magical properties alas." Clint practically vaults over the bar at the prospect of magical booze and makes his way over to the drink. He eyes it a moment and then lifts the cup to give it a sniff. "So, how drunk am I going to get when I drink this?" he asks Sersi with a slight grin. Sersi considers, "As drunk as an Asgardian in Valhalla being served by Valkyries in indecent attire." That seems the best response she can give. "I met a Valkarie once, that's an image I can get behind," Clint pronounces before he takes a swallow from the cup and braces for whatever comes next. Sersi nods lightly, "Yes, though I do not particularly think you could take the brawl that follows." Dwarven beer is still dwarven beer, for the alcoholics or not. "It'd be worth a shot," Clint says before trying the beer and then lowers the cup with a "Whoo, that has some kick to it," he says with a smile over to Sersi. "So, you can't drink this stuff?" he asks about the beer before taking another sip. Sersi mms, "I prefer not to, it is rather potent. And I do quite enjoy being around others that have imbibed it but cannot tolerate it, for that is how one gets particularly embarrassing stories of them." "Well, don't let me drink in front of you, feel free to summon up something more to your taste," Clint offers before he gets circles back to stories. "So, about those Thor stories?" he prods. Sersi considers, "One time when Odin was displeased with him.. He placed Thor's mind into that of Tannsgrisnir. His brothers were quite jovial at it, although Baldr was less so." Tannsgrisnir, Tannsgrisnir, where did he hear that name? Clint takes another sip of his drink, because that will help, wait, wasn't that "He put Thor's mind in a goat?!" he asks sloshing drink on his costume. "Tannsgrisnir is one of Thor's goats right? The ones who pull his chariots or whatever? Does he remember any of that? Please tell me he remembers it." Sersi nods, "He does. He also had to in turn when danger struck ride Loki over into battle, for Loki had also been transformed by Odin into a horse. Baldr was the only one of Odin's sons that had not been transmogrified." Clint chuckles and finishes his cup. The sitting room always spun like that right? And man was it hot in here. He tries to set the cup down and misses the table but doesn't notice. "So, Odin does that a lot? Transmogrify his kids? And I thought my Dad was a jerk." Sersi nods, "Yes. He believes that it is a good method of disciplining them for when he feels they are behaving inappropriately." She sighs, "He does it often." Clint snorts. "I bet he does with kids like Thor and Loki. Though thanks for the heads up I am going to have to be good around Odin or I'll end up in a barnyard somewhere," he says as he sits back and puts his hands behind his head. "So, what about you? What exactly does an Eternal do? Do you guys have a place like Asagard?" he takes a moment to think then he snickers. "Eternia or something like that?" Sersi nods lightly to Hawkeye, "I believe that while his intentions are often good that Odin is not a particularly good father. He is too harsh upon his children even by the All-Father. His bitterness has alienated them." Her tone is quiet. "And as an Eternal I serve the Celestials. We are charged with helping ensure that their Great Project is not disrupted and that what experiments of theirs that go rogue are dealt with. And we Eternals have had a variety of residences throughout the ages." Clint nods solemnly about Odin. "Heh, who knew me and Thor had the same sorts of problems," he remarks with a nod. "Though now I am going to feel really bad about making fun of him being turned into a goat," he says and looks for his cup forgetting it is both empty and on the floor. "So, who are the Celestials again?" he asks. He was sure he'd been told before but Dwarven mead is no joke. Sersi gestures with her hand, making an illusion of some of the Celestials, "When the galaxy began, the Celestials were amongst those things that first came into being and developed sentience. They saw the galaxy as a place in which to give life and to give experiments to, to develop many species of varied abilities." Clint perks up when Sersi's explanation comes with its own planetarium light show. "Wow, so your bosses built, what, everything?" he asks waving to the whole world around them. Sersi mms, "Not as much as they would have liked. But since before time was a concept, they have made and forged things. We the Eternals are charged with helping their experiments not go awry." Clint frowns trying to will his drunken synapses to cope with all this info. "So you're like they're lab assistants?" he asks. "And what kind of experiments are we talking about exactly?" Sersi ahs, "The Celestials sought to bring life to the cosmos. And beings that could do extraordinary things so that they might imbue them with powers." Clint nods mulling that over as he leans forward and recovers his cup. "Another round?" he asks. "So people with powers have them because of the Celestials?" he asks. "I though it was all X-Genes and Gamma Rays," he says missing the point. "And so what you keep those people in line?" Sersi considers, "Possibly. I could not say for sure. I know that there are many others like. And my kind are not charged with.. Policing those who have abilities. We are charged with stopping the Deviants. That which would cull all of relaity and obliterate everything that lived." Sh waves her hand, projecting an image of.. Mole Men? No. Far to many pointy ends, a horde seeming to go beyond the edge of infinity. Clint leans forward to look at the image. "Ugh look at those guys," he says poking the illusion in the forehead with his empty cup. "Ug-ly. So it's a whole you're here to protect what the Celestial guys built and these jerks want to tear it down? Man that's a biiiiig wrecking crew though. You got more of your people or is it just you?" Sersi nods, "There are many Eternals. We come and go as we must then to check upon the world and ensure that the Deviants or other things which would harm the Grand Experiment do not rise. Otherwise, we do not wish to interfere with those who natively inhabit it unless we must." "Good to know that you've got family," Clint says with a slow nod. "As long as it's not the sort of family that turns you into a goat," he adds as an afterthought. "Wait, no interference you're not going to get in trouble for saving my ass out front there are you? Because you definitely saved my ass. I was screwed," he admits punctuating that last word with a swipe of his cup. Sersi shakes her head, "Oh, that is hardly interference. Besides, if we are not allowed to occasionally interact with those who have such abilities, granted by our own or not, how are we to tell the pace o the Experiment? And there have been a great many more these last few years." Clint grins drunkenly. "That's good, I'd feel even worse than this hangover is going to feel like if I let you get in trouble saving me," he says. "I'd have to give those Celestials a talking to." He gives his head a shake, "So, what's next for you?" Sersi considers, "To explore the world. It has been some time since I have been out in it at length. To discover more interesting things within. To interact with those that are interesting or that I might learn things from." "Ah, sort of a vacation from fighting Deviants, cool, cool. I could use one of those, a vacation," Clint says. "You should hang out with us though, the Avengers, we go all over the place see all sorts of things, and clearly, you can handle yourself in a fight. It'd be fun." Sersi smiles, "I am more than happy to. I would not wish to be an intrusion, but it would be a pleasure to associate with those that Thor and Hercules both speak so strongly of." "You should stay then besides they'll probably come back around too, Thor and Herc, they always do," Clint says flopping over on the couch and getting comfy across from Sersi. "You know it's probably a good thing I didn't get a second round of that stuff. I am about ready to pass out." Sersi nods, "I am surprised that you have lasted so far with it. Normally at the point one has had the amount you have with a normal human constitution they would have since been combating the hallucinations that normally come with extreme alcohol poisoning." "Wait. What?" Clint asks his eyes going from almost closed to flying wide open. "Alcohol poisoning? Are you kidding me?" He sits up again, wobbling in place when he does and then tries to struggle to his feet to find a bathroom he can vomit in. It doesn't go so well, there's a lot of slipping and limbs that don't work like they should. Sersi goes to help Clint if he needs it, "What part of 'this is an intoxicant normally had by Asgardians during celebratory events' is not considered a proper warning?" Sersi's eyes sparkle mischievously. Clint definitely needs it and with Sersi's help he manages to get to his feet and when he sees Sersi's expression he says flatly, "I hate you," before his stomach churns and he points urgently towards the door of the sitting room. "I need to go that way, but careful of my head I think it might explode. Also, I am totally getting you back for this," he says before he lets himself be guided from the room.